A mute is a device that deadens, dampens or changes the color of the sound generated by a musical instrument such as a horn instrument. Typically, a mute is either fit into the bell of the instrument by means of corks that stick to the inside of the bell or can be clipped around the bell. Alternatively, the player of the instrument may play into a reflective or absorbent material set on a stand in order to achieve a muting effect.
The use of mutes stems from brass instrument players using their hands in the bell of the instrument to help change the pitch of the instrument. During the 1830's musicians started to use mechanical devices as mutes to specifically change the color of the sound.
The invention disclosed herein comprises a mute which changes the timbre of the sound generated by an instrument yet maintains the majority of the presence or volume of the sound.